Charmed by Evil
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: The sisters end up with demonic powers, but will they use them for evil? Features Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole and lots of demons!
1. Inner Alchemist

**Charmed by Evil**

**Summary: Set after 'Coyote Piper'. Something went wrong when they saved Piper from the alchemist essence, and she still has the powers, so now she is an alchemist/witch. Prue is finding it hard being single and falls easy prey to a wife-seeking warlock, becoming a warlock herself. Phoebe is shocked by Cole's return and he seduces her into becoming evil, giving her demon powers in the process. What will happen now the Charmed ones have turned demonic?**

**Characters and their powers**

**Piper Halliwell: Her witch power is temporal stasis. Her alchemist powers are Electrokinesis, Resurrecting, Essence Creation and Sensing.**

**Prue Halliwell: Her witch powers are telekinesis and astral projection. Her warlock powers will be blinking, weapon conjuration and transmogrification.**

**Phoebe Halliwell: Her witch powers are premonitions and levitating. Her demon powers will be shimmering and energy bolts.**

**Leo Wyatt: He has normal whitelighter powers.**

**Cole Turner: He can become Belthazar and has the powers of shimmering and energy balls. **

**Here is the first chapter.**

**The Inner Alchemist:**

Piper entered the attic and reached out for the book, it shot away from her,

"I'm not evil," she assured herself, she tried again and this time it flew into the air and straight into Prue's hands, who had just walked in.

"You still can't touch the book?" the eldest sister asked,

"I don't understand, I'm still part witch, I just have alchemist powers," Piper groaned, she tried to touch the book but it glowed and blasted her backwards.

"We have a problem," Prue said, she helped her sister up and showed her the book, to reveal one of the ovals had separated from the others,

"I…I…I'm not a ch…charmed one," Piper stuttered, and then she buried her face into Prue's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Phoebe arrived at the mausoleum where Cole often used to be, to find he was there,

"Cole, you're back!" she exclaimed, running into his arms,

"I'm back for you," he replied, his eyes turned black as he hugged her.

"Lets get outta here," he said,

"I can't, I would, but it's just Piper is having loads of trouble at the moment, with her becoming part alchemist and all, but I can't leave now," Phoebe told him,

"it'll only be for awhile," he assured her. The half demon ran his fingers up her back and nibbled her ear,

"please," he said,

"you're very persuasive," she replied, letting him shimmer her out.

They shimmered into a dark chamber in the underworld,

"what are we doing here?" Phoebe asked,

"join the dark side Phoebe, become a demon, it's great," Cole told her, she shook her head and said,

"take me home, I can't believe you're doing this."

"Phoebe, I know you want to be free, and being a demon is free, it'll be good for you, to get away from your charmed destiny for a bit," he said, Phoebe hesitated and gave a nod,

"I'm doing this for me," she said, he smiled and took her hands in his, before holding a black jewel to her chest and releasing demonic magic into her. When all the power had drained from the jewel it turned clear,

"feels good doesn't it?" Cole said, Phoebe grinned and fired a bolt of energy from her hand, blasting Cole backwards, and then she shimmered out.

Back at the manor, Prue and Piper watched as another one of the ovals separated in the triquatra,

"Phoebe," Prue whispered. Suddenly, the air began to ripple in-front of them and formed a woman, Prue acted upon instinct before even seeing who it was, and shot a telekinetic blast, throwing the woman backwards. She crashed into the full-length mirror at the other side of the attic, causing the glass to break and stab into her,

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed, they ran over to their sister and began calling for Leo, but he didn't come.

"She's dead," Piper cried, taking the largest piece of glass from Phoebe's back,

"no she's not, you can bring her back," Prue told her, Piper agreed and held her hands over Phoebe's body, releasing golden sparks into her body,

"she's still bleeding," Piper stated, "Leo!" This time he orbed in and healed Phoebe's wound,

"what happened?" he asked,

"Phoebe died," Prue replied,

"how am I back? Leo can't heal the dead," Phoebe said,

"let's just say I got in touch with my inner alchemist," Piper told them.

**To be continued…**

**So do you like it? Should I continue?**


	2. Bride and Warlock

**Bride and Warlock:**

"You did what?" Prue yelled,

"I became a demon," Phoebe screamed back, accidentally activating one of her new powers and releasing an energy bolt at her eldest sister. Luckily, Prue used her telekinesis in time and deflected the energy bolt at a bookshelf, destroying it,

"how could you let Cole do this to you?" Leo asked,

"I thought whitelighters were supposed to guide, not judge?" Phoebe said,

"you didn't answer his question," Prue stated,

"I did this to get away, I'm just finding it hard to cope at the moment, with Piper becoming part alchemist, Prue moping around because she's the only single sister, and you and Piper planning your wedding," Phoebe told Leo.

"See? The eldest sister doesn't want to be single anymore, now is your chance to swoop in and give her the thing she's always wanted, make her a bride," Dantalian, the dark priestess, told the warlock, Zile.

"I will need your dark magic to assist me," he replied, Dantalian touched Zile's lips and cast a paralyzing spell on them,

"kiss her and she won't be able to move," she said, he nodded and blinked out.

Zile blinked into Prue's bedroom and sat on her bed,

"who the hell are you?" the eldest sister asked as she opened the door,

"your groom," he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips,

"I can't move she said," as their lips parted,

"I know," he laughed, blinking out with her in his hold.

Meanwhile, Phoebe shimmered into the underworld and began firing energy bolts in every direction, vanquishing numerous demons,

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Cole questioned, as he shimmered in, "the Source is mad enough that I didn't bring you down here after I gave you those powers, now you're using them to vanquish other demons." He viciously grabbed her arm and was about the shimmer them out when she kicked him in the chest and did a backwards-flip away from him,

"don't do anything stupid," he said, but she just smiled and shot an energy bolt from each of her hands, blasting him into the wall behind and creating a large wound in his stomach.

Prue looked around at the dark cavern where Zile had taken her,

"what a beautiful bride," Dantalian said as she stepped out of the shadows, "it is time to bind you in an unholy union," she clicked her fingers and Prue and Zile dropped to the floor in a deep sleep. Then she waved her hand and they floated onto the large, stone, alter which was at the centre of the chamber,

"turning a charmed one evil will gain me respect and power in the underworld," Dantalian said, before beginning the ritual.

Leo was standing alone in the attic when he looked over at the Book of Shadows, the third oval flew away from the circle,

"the power of three is broken," he whispered, orbing out.

Piper arrived at the P3, it was closed due to the fact it was Sunday, and began to form electric sparks,

"don't do it," a voice said, Piper spun around to see Patty, their mother.

"Mom, what's happening?" Piper asked,

"you and your sisters are turning demonic, and I have reason to believe this is your new destiny," Patty replied,

"what about the charmed ones?" the middle sister asked,

"one of you will conceive a child, and she shall have all of your powers, plus some others, she shall be the ultimate force of good, The Charmed One," Patty explained.

Prue awoke to find herself feeling powerful, with a lust to cause pain,

"congratulations, I now pronounce you bride and groom," Dantalian smiled,

"how can I ever repay you?" Zile asked,

"a demonic seer has foresaw you two conceiving a child, but this child will be born of pure goodness, and may turn you good too, so when this child is born give it to me, I shall raise her as a powerful being of evil," the dark priestess replied. Prue refused to ever give this evil woman any child she may have, and conjured an athame, stabbing it into Dantalian's stomach and vanquishing her,

"our child is destined to be good," Zile stated,

"maybe if she is conceived in a place of darkness like this, that might change," Prue said, passionately kissing him.

**To be continued…**


	3. The Charmed One

**Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**The Charmed One:**

Piper lay on her bed, she hadn't seen her sisters for eleven months, but one good thing was she had gotten control of her alchemist powers.

Phoebe sat on a rock in the underworld, she hadn't seen her sisters in eleven months, but she had become the Source's right-hand demon.

Prue stood in Dantalian's cavern, which had become their home, holding her daughter Pamara while Zile vanquished the demon which the Source had sent after them. She hadn't seen her sisters in eleven months, but she had had a baby. Pamara had already shown three powers; blinking, telekinetic-blinking and temporal stasis, plus she had given Prue premonitions and could blow things up from the womb.

"Phoebe," the Source snarled, "I have a special job for you, I want you to get me a very special baby from a warlock named Zile,"

"I accept," she said, shimmering out.

She shimmered into a gloomy chamber to find a man holding a baby,

"give me the baby," she ordered,

"I don't think so," a voice said, Phoebe spun around to find herself face to face with her eldest sister. Prue blinked next to Zile and scooped Pamara out of his arms,

"if you came for the baby then you came for your niece," she said,

"that's impossible, I had a premonition of that baby being the ultimate good, The Charmed One," Phoebe told them.

"Oh she's charmed alright, charmed by evil," Zile said, Phoebe zapped him with an energy bolt,

"you killed my husband," Prue stated, looking at the pile of dust which remained of Zile's body.

"I killed a warlock," Phoebe said, Prue set Pamara down in her bassinet and conjured a sword, then she did a forward role and used it to slash at Phoebe's arm. The youngest sister clutched her wound in pain and shimmered out, leaving Prue alone with Pamara and the remains of her husband.

Piper walked through the cemetery, her fingers locked with Leo's,

"are you sure there's a demon here?" he asked,

"I'm sure," she replied. A large, fierce, demon leapt of the roof of a mausoleum and charged up a green blast, which Piper extinguished with an electric bolt.

"The Source wants you dead, and I'm not leaving until I kill you," the demon roared, Piper shot electricity from each of her hands and vanquished the demon,

"the Source will kill you if you don't have the power of three," Leo stated,

"I know, I need to find my sisters," Piper said.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Shadow Witches

**A/N. I'm so sorry for the delay, but i've had lots of writers block, though i think i'm getting on the right track. Thanks everyone who reviewed.**

**The Shadow Witches:**

Piper stood in the attic, staring at the front cover of the Book of Shadows, at the broken triquetra,

"we can fix this," Leo assured her, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders, as if to comfort her,

"easier said than done," she said, stepping out of his hold and leaving the room.

Down in the underworld, Phoebe shimmered into The Source's lair,

"you sent me after my niece," she hissed,

"I did what was necessary," he told her, bouncing a fire ball in his hand.

"I don't care whether you saw it necessary, Pamara is my flesh and blood," she stated, extinguishing his fire ball with an energy bolt,

"there was no need for that, Phoebe," he said, forming another of the spherical flames, she sighed and shimmered back out.

Meanwhile, Prue sat on a stone chair, which was covered with fluffy pillows and warm blankets, Pamara slept in her arms.

"I'll never let any harm come to you," she whispered, taking a break from the lullaby she was humming.

Back at the manor, Piper was in the bathroom, waiting for the minute to come to an end,

"it's time," she stated, after glancing at her watch. She walked over and lifted the white stick off the edge of the sink,

"I'm pregnant," the witch-alchemist whispered.

Not much later, Piper was sitting in her bedroom, while Leo was talking with the Elders,

"darling, I have news about your unborn," a voice said, as Penny appeared from white lights.

"I've only just told Leo, how do you know already?" Piper asked, Penny tapped her nose,

"magic," she replied, "anyway, about your baby, well babies, there's two in there," she began, not giving Piper time to react to the news that she was carrying twins.

"Right, well you see, your children and Phoebe's future child will form the Shadow Witches, three who will rival Pamara's power," Penny continued to explain, before she was orbed back to the afterlife, by the Elders, for telling Piper this.

Suddenly, The Source flamed in and released a fire ball at Piper, she raised her hands to freeze it but it was consumed by dark orbs and shot back at The Source, making him explode, but then reform,

"you are with child, but it would appear her whitelighter powers have been fused with your demonic magic to make them that of a darklighter," he stated. Piper made another gesture and this time a crossbow appeared in her hands, she shot numerous arrows at The Source, but they didn't seem to effect him much, then she felt the urge to stretch out her arm, and when she did, fire released from her palm. He roared in pain as the flames danced across his body, creating burns in his flesh before causing him to blow up into black particles, which fluttered around in the air before reconstituting him and flaming out, Piper smiled at her hands.

**To be continued….**


	5. Evilly Charmed

**Evilly Charmed:**

Piper used her babies power to dark orb into the underworld,

"I didn't expect to see you," a voice said, she turned to see Phoebe,

"Phoebe, I came to bring you back to our side, the right side, then we can go get Prue and we can become the charmed ones again, and we can raise Pamara, my twins, and your future child as good," Piper told her.

"Piper, the only way we're going to continue to be charmed is if we're all evil," Phoebe stated, chanting something in Latin and releasing a dark cloud into Piper, "and now we all are," she grinned,

"lets go find our sister," Piper said, also grinning, then Phoebe shimmered them out.

They shimmered in and gave Prue a shock, so she sent them hurdling across the room with her witch power of telekinesis,

"whoa, Prue, calm down," Piper said,

"it looks like you've finally done something right for once, by turning her evil," Prue said to Phoebe.

"Look, I no longer work for The Source, so me and Piper were thinking we should all get back together, reform the power of three, but for evil," Phoebe suggested,

"I like it, at least then Pamara will get to know her aunts," Prue agreed,

"and cousins," Piper added, patting her stomach. The three sisters joined hands around Pamara's crib, and Phoebe shimmered them all out (Pamara as well).

**Eight months later….**

Eight month pregnant Piper cackled as she used one of her twins' power of pyrokinesis to kill the good witch,

"I love being evil," she laughed, dark orbing back to the manor.

The manor was very different now, it was evil, as was most of the world, the Halliwell sisters were all living there, along with, an evil, Cole and whitelighter-turned-darklighter Leo. Phoebe sat in the attic with one-year-old Pamara, she smiled at the Book of Shadows, the triquetra had reconnected but the ovals were spiky, representing their evilness,

"d'you know what Pammy," she cooed, "one of these days you're gonna be sitting where I am now, with your three cousins, planning how to kill many witches," she said, her hands placed on her six month pregnant stomach. Dark orbs swirled in the air, and Phoebe expected to see Piper, but instead saw a man and woman, then another man shimmered in next to them,

"who the hell are you?" Phoebe questioned, using her baby's power to form an energy ball.

"To see are parents," the woman said, creating a flame in her hand,

"you're Piper's daughter, I can tell, you're pyrokinetic, just like one of her twins," Phoebe stated, the woman nodded, "and that makes you Piper's son," she continued, looking at the man who had also dark orbed, "which then makes you mine," she concluded, looking at the other man, they all nodded.

"Where's future Pamara?" Phoebe asked,

"failing to become the new Source," her son replied,

"so what are your names?" the middle charmed one asked,

"I'm Faith Melinda Halliwell," the woman said,

"Warren Victor Halliwell," Piper's son replied,

"I'm Benjamin Cole Halliwell, named after dad's dad," her son informed her.

"You've all got really nice names," Phoebe complimented,

"we've got a problem," Piper said, dark orbing in to show her waters had broke,

"looks like we're coming," Faith said.

Twelve hours later, Piper held her newborn twins, Faith and Warren,

"I have one question, are you evil too, like us?" she asked their future selves,

"don't you wanna know if we had a nice childhood?" Faith said,

"okay then, two questions," Piper said,

"well, we had an amazing childhood, we all used to go play hide and seek in the underworld and stuff, and yeah, we're evil too," Warren replied, Piper smiled proudly at them, then at their baby selves.

**To be continued….**


	6. Killing A Future Enemy

**Thanks everyone who reviewed.**

**Killing A Future Enemey:**

Piper stood in her bedroom, rocking Faith in her arms, while Leo was downstairs feeding Warren his bottle,

"are you always gonna be this cute?" she asked,

"depends on what you call cute," Adult Faith replied, as she slowly walked in, the mother and daughter shared a smile.

"So, what're your powers?" Piper asked,

"pyrokinesis, orbing, telekinetic-orbing, and I get a crossbow," the future woman told her,

"they're cool," Piper said,

"and they come in handy for killing witches, plus I can kill whitelighters and Elders with my crossbow," Faith stated.

"So, do you rule the world?" the middle charmed one questioned, Faith shook her head,

"no, in fact, The Source is our biggest enemy, he thinks we're too powerful for our own good, but we all think he's just jealous," she explained,

"probably," Piper agreed.

Meanwhile, adult Warren and adult Benjamin orbed and shimmered into the home of Regina Morgan, a witch who would soon enough conceive a daughter who will rival them in power, her name will be Maria Morgan.

"Who are you?" the thirty-two year old witch questioned,

"your end," Warren laughed, electricity springing from his fingertips,

"wait, I wanna have some fun," Ben told him, destroying the bolts with two energy balls. He moved forward and grabbed the witch by her throat, holding an energy ball to her stomach and creating a large wound, which he then plunged his hand into, moving it around inside her.

"Please…..stop," she begged, tears rolling down her face,

"okay," Ben said, pounding an energy ball into her chest and blasting her backwards,

"nice," Warren nodded, a smile stretched across his face, "lets go," he said, then they left.

**To be continued….**


	7. Always Charmed By Evil?

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. This is set ten years after the last chapter. Sorry, but this will be the final chapter, but if I can think of something for one then I might do a sequel, though it doesn't look likely. But please check out my other fics. This chapter is longer than all the others to make up for the fact that it's the last.**

**Always Charmed By Evil:**

Faith sat in the conservatory, playing with her zombie rag doll,

"Faith, I hope you're not behaving," Piper said,

"of course I'm not," Faith quickly replied, jumping up and shooting fire at the walls,

"that's my girl," the middle charmed one said.

Upstairs, twelve-year-old Pamara sat on her bed, doodling in a black notepad,

"Hadrian," she whispered, as she wrote his name and surrounded it with hearts, which she coloured in with a black pen.

"Who's Hadrian?" a voice asked, she turned to see the ghost of her father standing there,

"nobody dad," she replied. Zile often visited his daughter and Prue, though there was a uncomfortable atmosphere if he and Phoebe were in the same room, as she was the one who had vanquished him.

"I'll ask again Pamara, who is Hadrian?" he questioned,

"a boy," she told him, closing the notepad and walking over to her desk, turning on some music,

"a boy? do you love him? is he evil?" Zile asked,

"I don't love him, I like him, a lot, but we can never be together, he's good," Pamara explained,

"you're damn right you can't be together," Zile bellowed. Pamara glared at her father and a swarm of black particles fluttered around him,

"go back to hell," she hissed, as the black particles transported him from the room.

Later that night, a fourteen-year-old boy sat on a wall. He ran his hand through his blond hair impatiently before glancing at his watch.

"Sorry I'm late," a female voice said, then Pamara blinked in,

"I'm just glad that you're here now," he told her, standing up and holding her in his arms, before they shared a passionate kiss.

"Hadrian, I can't do this, it's against everything my family has built up, you're good," she stated, pulling away,

"exactly, that's why I feel so much towards you, we're like Romeo and Juliet," he said,

"Piper and Leo," she whispered,

"what?" he asked,

"nothing," she replied.

The following morning, Warren and Benjamin were in the garden, seeing who could throw an athame the furthest, while Faith drew pictures of herself as Queen of the Underworld. When Pamara walked outside a flurry of green orbs appeared beside her, forming Hadrian,

"orbs, not black orbs, he's good!" Warren exclaimed, firing an electric bolt at Hadrian, which Pamara blew up.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore, I can't hide who I am," the eldest of the cousins told the others, as she took hold of Hadrian's hand and he orbed them out.

"I'm not telling!" Faith said, putting her hand up,

"me either!" Warren said, also raising his hand, Ben sighed before shimmering into the manor.

A few minutes later, Warren and Faith heard a massive crash inside after Benjamin told Prue.

**Eleven years later…..**

Twenty-one year old Warren and Faith dodged a beam of light the witch had thrown.

"I got her," Benjamin said, shimmering in next to his cousins and firing an energy ball at the witch, killing her.

"What you're going is wrong," a woman said, appearing behind the trio in green orbs. Her long, raven, locks flowed down to her large stomach, her dress was medieval style and was blue.

"Pamara," Faith gasped, the woman nodded,

"but, you don't like evil," Warren stated,

"that's because I'm not, I never was, I've always been destined to be good, I'm the charmed one, and now I'm expecting a baby, Hadrian's baby," she explained.

"What's with your ears?" Benjamin asked, frowning at how her ears went into a point at the top,

"it all came as part of the package," Pamara replied,

"what package?" Faith asked,

"becoming the Elven Queen, did you even noticed Hadrian was an elf? and now he's the king elf," she replied,

"but you're normal sized," Warren said,

"who said elves were small?" she said.

"What are you doing here?" Warren questioned,

"saving you," she replied, releasing orbs from her hands,

"no, when our moms and dads died we promised them we'd stick with evil," Benjamin yelled, trying to deflect the orbs with a red shield of energy. Pamara didn't give up and eventually the orbs consumed the cousins,

"good luck with your lives," she said, as they dropped to the ground unconscious and she orbed out.

She orbed into the Elvin kingdom and walked over to a stone pedestal, smiling at the front cover of the book on it, the Book of Shadows. The triquetra now had a fourth oval on it,

"the power of four," she whispered,

"certainly," a voice said, she turned to see her cousins,

"I think we should started sorting out the destruction we created," Warren stated, they nodded and all joined hands, disappearing in a mixture of green and blue-white orbs.

**The End**


End file.
